villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Headmaster (X-Men Movies)
The Headmaster is the overarching antagonist of the 2018 superhero comedy film Deadpool 2. He is the head of the Mutant Re-education Center, who is truly a fanatic who despises mutants and tortures (as well as presumably sexually abuses) the children of their kind under his care. He was portrayed by , who also played Kenneth "Red" Parker, Jr in Hancock. Biography The Headmaster is the owner of an orphanage backed by Essex called the "Mutant Re-education Center" where he would try to correct "issues" with mutant children. However, in reality, the Headmaster would torture and abuse the children at the Center, due to secretly having anti-mutant beliefs. As such, when Russell Collins was sent to the orphanage, the Headmaster subjects the young boy to torturous experimentation, and it is also heavily implied that he sexually abused Russell as well. Because of the numerous amounts of torture performed onto him, Russell develops a deep, unbridled hatred for the Headmaster, and tries to attack him and burn down the Re-education Center. This gets the attention of the X-Men, and Deadpool attempts to speak him down. However, when he realizes that Russell was being mistreated by the staff, Deadpool recklessly kills one of the staff members in anger; this causes both him and Russell to get restrained, and they are sent to an isolated prison for mutants called the "Icebox." While in the Icebox, Russell strikes up a kinship with the Juggernaut who agrees to assist Russell in murdering the Headmaster. Cable reveals to Deadpool and the others that if Russell were to succeed in murdering the Headmaster, Russell would develop a taste for blood and would become an insane pyromaniac, performing a killing spree of which Cable's wife and daughter fall victim to. Deadpool agrees to Cable's proposition but insists that he give him 30 seconds to try to convince Russell to spare the Headmaster. They arrive to the orphanage, seeing that Russell had the Headmaster cornered. Cable fires at Russell only to accidentally shoot Deadpool when he jumped in the direction of the bullet. As he was wearing a collar that was prohibiting him from using his regenerative abilities, Deadpool dies; however, Cable is able to go back in time and returns the coin he had taken from Deadpool earlier, using it as a shield against the gun. This event is what finally drove Firefist to declare that he will use his powers for good. As the team was about to leave, the Headmaster emerges from the rubble of the building loudly proclaiming that they were abominations before God. Fed up with the Headmaster's behavior, Cable goes for his knife, but Deadpool stops him by stating that they should let karma deal with the Headmaster. Without any warning, the Headmaster is unceremoniously ran over to his death by the taxi-driver Dopinder, who had earlier wished to become a contract killer. It is unknown what happened to the orphanage, but it could have been that the X-Men have made a report to the authorities about the orphanage's true function and it could have been shutdown for good. Quotes Trivia *It is possible that he was the head of Essex seen taking over William Stryker's base in the post credits scene of X-Men: Apocalypse, though not likely Nathaniel Essex (who is not confirmed to exist within the X-Men film series and is a mutant) himself. Navigation pl:Headmaster (Filmy X-Men) Category:X-Men Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Cowards Category:Male Category:Fanatics Category:Comedy Villains Category:Disciplinarians Category:Sadists Category:Abusers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Marvel Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Deceased Category:Businessmen Category:Leader Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Opportunists Category:Extravagant Category:Torturer Category:Delusional Category:Enigmatic Category:Perverts Category:Non-Action Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Psychopath Category:Provoker Category:Deadpool Villains Category:Wrathful Category:Rapists Category:Weaklings Category:Conspirators Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Wealthy Category:Nemesis Category:Mongers Category:Archenemy Category:Criminals Category:Arrogant Category:Hypocrites Category:Liars